Sands That Can Sing
by rosedemon54
Summary: Remus and Tonks spend a day at the beach.


"Did you cast a spell on the day?" she asked as she slid down the sand dune. She cast her eyes down the deserted beach. A light sea breeze tousled her hair into her eyes. She wobbled for a moment, nearly losing her balance. "I can't believe it is this beautiful for February. It should be cold and damp."

"No spell," Remus answered as he offered a hand to Tonks. He steadied her as she slid down the sand. "Just checked the paper yesterday to make sure the weather would be accommodating. No good having a picnic by the sea if you are too cold to enjoy it. "

She laughed. "Well all right Mr. Lupin. Where on this beach do you want to plant our flag?"

"There," he said pointing to a small cypress tree that was standing alone. "I think there would be a fine place to throw the blanket out."

"Then let's get moving," she laughed. She grabbed his arm and linked it to hers. "This basket is getting very heavy and I am a bit hungry."

"I'll carry it," Remus offering to take the burden from her. She jerked it from his grasp.

"Not on your life," she smirked. "I packed this with all sorts surprise delicacies for you."

"Really," Remus said in mock seriousness, "well let's see what is in that basket."

He stopped her and laid both hands on the basket. He closed his eyes and started humming loudly, causing Tonks to giggle uncontrollably. Remus stopped his performance and took a small step back. He folded his arms in front of his chest.

"There are three sandwiches in there, two turkeys and one ham. A bottle of that foul Muggle soda you like so well. Reminds me of some vile potion Snape would concoct. Some crackers, a thermos of tea and ooh some chocolate cake," he announced.

Tonks nodded her head in disbelief. "I'm impressed. I didn't know you had the sight."

"I don't," Remus quipped. "I had a peek."

Tonks slapped Remus' shoulder. He feigned a painful face and cried out.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Tonks laughed as she backed away from him. "Just for that, I'm taking this basket and…"

Yes, she had heard it. She halted dead in her tracks and stared down at her feet. She brushed her foot back and forth and heard it again. It was a light sound, almost like the strings of a harp.

"Did you hear that?" she gasped. She dug the other foot into the sand. The gesture caused the sound to ring louder.

"Now you've spoiled my surprise," Remus pouted.

"What magic is this?" Tonks cried as she began to move her feet quickly through the sand producing a variety of tones. "It's bloody marvelous."

"No magic," Remus answered. He ran his foot back and forth in the sand producing a low mellow tone like a cello. "It is singing sand. Something about the silicon, or the dampness that does it. My mum used to bring me here on holidays and let me play in it. There is some scientific reason for it, of course. I don't remember what, but I thought you might like it."

"I love it," she laughed and kicked sand into the air. As it fell, it made the sounds of a chime. "It's wonderful."

She placed the basket on the ground and turned to Remus. She stretched her arms out with her hands upward.

"Dance with me," she demanded.

"What? Oh no, I don't dance." He shoved his hands into his pockets and stood his ground.

"What do mean, you don't dance? Everyone dances. Including you. Come on, you brought me here. Can't expect me not to want to dance when there is music."

Tonks winked and beckoned him to her. "Besides, no one is watching. Just you and me here."

Remus cast his eyes down the beach as if to confirm what she was saying was true. She laughed at him and stomped her foot causing a loud reverberation, startling him.

"Remus," she said firmly. "Dance with me."

Slowly he walked toward her. He took his hands from his pockets and grasped hers. He hesitated shyly in front of her.

"Well?" she asked.

A wicked grin crept across his face as he suddenly and wildly spun her at arms length. Tonks squealed with delight and Remus could not help but laugh loudly. The circle they created set off a scale of beautiful tones, not unlike one of a piano. The grains they kicked up tinkled in harmony. They continued their dance down the beach until nearly dark, creating their own music in the sand and in their hearts.


End file.
